Madagascar In BioShock
by brandonchasepowell
Summary: Alex Marty Gloria Melman Skipper Mort Maurice Julien Private Rico Kowalski Vitaly Gia Stefano DuBois Jack Ryan Big Daddy Nigel Big Daddy Cameron Little Sister Caroline Frank Fontaine Ehh Guy You Guy Ghost Librarian Pirate Ghost Spartan Ghost Wicked Witch Little Sister One Little Sister Two John Machansen Slaylord Steambath Atlas Johnny Splicers ( Females, & Males


Note : Just so you know it's just a comic crossover so Sit back, Eat popcorn and Drink your drink, Take off your shoes or whatever, and Enjoy the crossover of Madagascar In BioShock Also It has Mild Language, Mild Blood, & Suggestive Themes so bye.

Introduction

Alex : Hello Kids Welcome To Madagascar In BioShock I'm Alex The Lion

Jack : And I'm Late For The Gameplay Club

Alex : Uhh Gameplay Club

Jack : Hi Everyone Sorry About That

Melman : It's Okay We Started Without You

Jack : Discussing The Game Bioshock

Stefano : Yep I Did

Gloria : And It Was Scary

Vitaly : Hey I Was Playing That Game For Like Two Months Ago But The Tale Just Got Wetter Than Last Year

Alex : What Are You Guys Playing

Stefano : It's BioShock The First One

Alex : Wow That's A Classic What Do You Guys Think

Marty : Hey Guys I Found Something

Alex : Let Me See Oh "alex slaps his face" It's From Brandon It's Been A While

Gia : Let's Read it

Alex : Okay Hey It's A Tape Recorder Let's Play It

Brandon : Dear Alex Hey Guys It's Brandon It's Tme To Get Back To Work We Got Big Plans To Go Through This Is The Project I've Been Waiting In My Whole Life To Make So Your Co-Stars Are Cameron, Nigel, & Caroline They're Ready To Go So Yeah Take Care, Sincerally Yours Brandon.

Mort : There's A Girl Okay Let's See Hmm I Don't See Anyone

"Big Daddies drills ready, Mort screams, Mort runs to Gia, & Gia holds him

Gia : Mort What's Wrong

Mort : I Saw Them

Gia : Don't Worry Little Guy I Got This

Big Daddy Nigel : Well Well Well Little Lady

Gia : Big Daddy

Big Daddy Cameron : Caroline Talk To That Jaguar Over There

Little Sister Caroline : Okay

Gia : Who Are You

Little Sister Caroline : I'm Caroline I'm With Cameron And Nigel

Gia : Really

Caroline : Really

"title pops out Madagascar In BioShock"

Chapter 1 : Crash Landing To Rapture

Alex : Okay We're Going On The Cruise Is Everybody Ready

All : Yeah

Melman : Let's Do This Thing

"everybody ran inside the ship & the ship sails away"

Private : Skipper Do You Think That Crazy Woman DuBois Is Gonna Get Us

Skipper : Private She'll Never Do Cause She Always Loses Kowalski Intel

Kowalski : According To The Schematics We're Going To Mexico To Do Our Last Performance

Skipper : Good Because I Don't Think The Ship Is Gonna Crash Because We're Going There And No One Will Stop Us

"binoculars circles going back and forth"

DuBois : I Knew They're Going To Mexico Fontaine

Fontaine : And They Didn't Invite Us Because We Don't Have Tickets To The Ship I Know I Have An Idea I'll Sink The Ship While You Stop The Plane From Landing To Great Britain

DuBois : Yeah We'll Show Them We'll Be The Tour Crashers Who Stole Mexico

Fontaine : Ahem

DuBois : Oh And Great Britain

Fontaine : I Wonder How Jack Is Doing Now

"meanwhile in the plane to Great Britain"

Jack : Oh Man Why Am I Unlucky I Wonder If I Have One Last Chance To Be Lucky

Stewardess : Excuse Me Sir Why Are You Talking To Yourself

Jack : Oh Sorry I Was Just Wondering Why Am I Unlucky

Stewardess : Never Mind That Just Enjoy Your Food

Jack : Okay Carry On "sighs" Will I Be Unlucky Again

"meanwhile at the cruise ship"

Gloria : This Is Romantic Melman

Melman : Yes Yes It Is

Intercom : Can I Have Your Attention Please We're Going To Arrive In Mexico In 3 Days Before Thanksgiving So Have A Good Night Just Kidding It's 7 Days Till Thanksgiving

Alex : Okay Guys Time To Hit The Sack

Vitaly : Actually I Just Want Gia To Think Your Nuts Mort

Mort : Oh Shut Up Hey Come Back Here With My Blanket You

Gia : Mort What Are You Doing It's Time To Go To Bed

Mort : All Right I'm Coming I'm Coming

"next day later 6:00AM"

All : "sleeping"

"Alex turns the lights on"

Alex : Guys I Won I Won I Won I Woooon

Marty : Ugh Alex It's Six In The Morning

Gia : Alex What Did You Win

Alex : I Won A Game Called BioShock

Mort : Never Heard Of It

Alex : Well Look Mort

Mort : Woah

? : Ohh So You All Have Arrived Ohh How Excellent Those Nice Knights Knew This Day Would Come Hmmm And Careful Sonny

Alex : Uh You're Telling Us We Came Pretty Close To Go To Mexico, Careful For What Old Bird And What's Your Name By The Way I'm Alex And These Are My Friends Marty, Gloria & Melman, The Penguins Skipper, Private, Rico, & Kowalski, The Lemurs Julien, Maurice, & Mort, Now These Are My Circus Friends Vitaly, Gia & Stefano

Slaylord Steambath : BioShock Has Big Daddies In There And My Name Is Well They Call Me Slaylord Steambath I'm The Operator Of This Room But You May Refer To Me As God

Alex : Well Mr. Steambath I Mean God Where Is Everyone

Slaylord Steambath : Um Quite Glad You Asked They All Went To The Dining Room For Breakfest Which I May Not Speak Of It But Yes I Do Hope I Don't Have Any Problems With You Ladies And Gentlemen

Marty : Nope Since Alex Wakes Us All Up We Need Breakfest

Alex : Well I'm Here To Relax Man I'm Tired From Getting The Grand Prize From The Midnight Carnival Room And Eat I'm Pretty Hungry

Slaylord Steambath : Well I Should Get Your Appetites From My Basket

"Slaylord summons bacon & eggs saying abracadabra alakazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam & bacon & eggs are on their beds

Vitaly : Holy Dirt Diamonds Thanks

Slaylord Steambath : See Guys I Was A Miracle Once Back At The Big War But Hey Guys Listen I Will Be Around Ladies And Gentlemen Carry On Also Watching Ehhhh

Alex : What A Whack-Jaw

Marty : You're Telling Me You Think We Can Trust Him

Alex : Uh

Vitaly : "stuffs his mouth with eggs" Hell Yeah

"meanwhile at the project room in the cruise ship 7:00 AM"

Vitaly : Here We Go Oh Man This Is Gonna Be So Epic When My Rollercoaster's Done Ah Oh Hey There God You Startled Me Bro What's Shaken Kevin Bacon

Slaylord Steambath : Just Checking In To See Your Work Mr. Vitalyyyyyy It Looks Quite Well It Does Look Well Yes Mmmmm

Vitaly : Thanks Bro You're Pulling All Liner

Slaylord Steambath : It Would Be A Awesome Success When Something Doesn't Happen To It

Vitaly : Wait What Are Those In Your Hands

Slaylord Steambath : Oh These Tracks Let Me Show You

Vitaly : What The Hey Thanks Huh Hey Where'd He Go Oh There He Is With Melman

Melman : Hmm What The Ah Woah

Slaylord Steambath : This Is Delicious Quite A Display You And My "laughs"

Melman : How Do You Do That

Slaylord Steambath : Endertainment From Minecraft My Dear Sir Endertainment The Show Must Go On Ohh "sings" Pickseeleotta Hoppacheea Pickseelotta Hoppacheea

"meanwhile in the room 12:00PM"

Alex : 'snoring" I Don't Have A Door Stab "snoring" I Said I Don't Have A Door Stab

"Gia knocks on the glass"

Alex : Huh What

Gia : Hey There Sleepyhead Are You Ready To Play BioShock

Alex : Oh Oh Okay Let's Do It

"meanwhile two days later 5:00PM"

Alex : C'mon Jack C'mon Oh Oh Oh Yes I Beat Frank Fontaine I Win At Last Sweet Victory Is Mine

Fontaine : What Hmm If They Want To Beat Me I Will Beat Them Until Then Vengeance Is Mine Nyahaa!

Gia : Did You Hear Something

Alex : Probably My Adoring Fans So I'm The Hero Of Rapture Now

Gia : You're Everybody Now

Alex : You're Right I Am A One Lion Gamer With Me And Jack Ryan As The Stars Of The Game "sighs" I Gotta Go Throw Up And Run My Lines In BioShock

Fontaine : They're Adventure's Are Still Here With Alex The Lion, Man These Guys Are Unstoppable I Guess There's Only One Thing Left To Do "Sink The Ship, Sink Or Swim" If I Want To Stay Alive I Gotta Let The Heroes Drown Mwahaha

"meanwhile at the room 6:00PM"

Alex : Three Cheers For Me

Intercom : Dinner Time People Animals Come And Get Your Dinner

Alex : Okay Guys Time For Dinner

Mort : Let"s Go Everyone

"meanwhile at the dining room"

Alex : Okay Guys This Is The Big Show Called Jokes With John MaChansan

Gia : Here He Comes Now

John : Hello People It's Tuesday I'm Your Host John MaChansan As Usual Today We're Going To Talk About Leprechauns But First Let's Talk About Me You All Know Me From My First Job From Like Five Years Ago Let's See The Day Outside It's Dusk So Other News Leprechauns Do They Exist Intel And Science Has Proven That Maybe They Might Be I Know I Seen Them They're In The St. Patricks Day Carnival They're Everywhere And

Slaylord Steambath : Those Are Just Midgets John And For The Last Time I'm Not A Pidgeon I'm A Pelican

John : Wha Well Anyway If You See A Real Leprechaun You Gotta Catch It Cause If You Do You Get Rich, You Get The Pot Of Gold, And You'll Be Set For Life But This Is John MaChansan As Usual Signing Off And Animals Come Talk To Me At The Captain's Deck

"meanwhile at the captain's deck"

John : So I Know You Guys Uh Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, And Stefano Hmm

Alex : Yep So You Must Be John, John MaChansan

John : Yeah I've Been In This Ship For Like Well For A While Now

Stefano : Okay John Tell Us About Slaylord

John : Well Stefano Since The Day I Was Born I Had A Pelican...

"under the ship"

Fontaine : Yes Finally The Engines Time To Shut Them Down DuBois Stop That Plane With Your Dart Gun

DuBois : Okay Fontaine

"DuBois shoots her gun at the left roder & it stopped then crash to the ship"

John : And That's How My Pelican Was Named Slaylord Steambath

Alex : Good Lord Thank You

Mort : Uh Guys

Gloria : Not Know Mort How About

Mort : Guys

Gloria : The Old Gray Mare

John : My Favorite Song

Mort : GUYS SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME Thank You

Alex : Mort What Is It You Want To Tell Us

Mort : Uhh Oh Yeah I SAW A PLANE COME CRASHING TO OUR SHIP

All : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"the ship started to sink & DuBois And Fontaine jumped off the ship then the water gurgles up"

(A Reference To Monster House When The Water Starts Up)

Stefano : Gia

Gia : Vitaly

Vitaly : Mort

Mort : Maurice

Maurice : Julien

Julien : Rico

Rico : (Kowalski)

Kowalski : Private

Private : Skipper

Skipper : John

John : Slaylord

Slaylord Steambath : You Guys Still There, Melman

Melman : Slaylord No, Gloria

Gloria : Marty

Marty : Alex

Alex : Mommy

All : What

Alex : Sorry, Guys No

John : Why Me Wauuuuugh

Alex : John

"engine bonked Alex in the knee"

Alex : Ow

"the water started to shake & blasts everyone in the water"

All : Woaaaaaaaaaaah

"slow motion"

All : Ahhhhhhhhh

Alex : BiiooShooockk

"normal speed & Alex bonks his head on the plane's front"

Alex : Ow Okay Enough With That Hitting Me With Things Thing

"everyone takes a dive up the water"

Jack : "breathes" Huh Hey Who Are You Guys

Gloria : Oh I'm Gloria And These Are My Friends Alex, Marty, Melman, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, And This Is Stefano

Stefano : I'm A Sea Lion

Jack : Good My Name's Jack, Jack Ryan Now Come On We Have To Get To That Tower

Vitaly : Okay

Private : I Got A Bad Feeling About This

Gia : Just Hold Your Breath Private In The Water "breathes"

Private : THAT"S NOT HELPING

"after 9.5 seconds later"

Jack : Okay Guys Let's Go This Way

Vitaly : What The

Gloria : This Is No Vacation Spot

Alex : It's The Entrance To The Bathysphere

Stefano : Okay Who Goes First I Bet Mort Will Go First Because He's Little

"everyone got inside the bathysphere"

Marty : Fire At Your Fingertips Wow That's Strange

Alex : Shh Quiet Guys Andrew Ryan Is Here

Andrew Ryan : I Am Andrew Ryan And I'm Here To Ask You A Question? Is A Man Not Entitled To The Sweat Of His Brow? No Says The Man In Washington It Belongs To The Poor, No Says The Man In The Vatican It Belongs To God, No Says The Man In Moscow It Belongs To Everyone. I Rejected Those Answers Instead I Chose Something Different, I Chose The Impossible, I Chose Rapture A City Where The Artist Would Not Fear The Censor, Where The Scientist Would Not Be Bound By Petty Morality, Where The Great Would Not Be Constrained By The Small, And With The Sweat Of Your Brow Rapture Can Become Your City As Well

Alex : Wow No Kidding

Gloria : Well Look Who's Being Under The Water

Marty : Finally Just Point Me Where The Changing Room Is I Found Some Swimshorts What The

"whale swims by the bathysphere"

Alex : That Was Weird A Giant Whale

Atlas : ... But The Lighthouse Is All Lit Up Like Hellfire... Looks Like Some Kind Of Plane And Cruise Ship Crash

Johnny : We're In The Middle Of The Atlantic Ocean... How Could It-

Atlas : ... Dunno You Best Get Over There And Be Quick About It... The Splicers Are Coming...

Johnny : You've Gotta Be Kidding How Do You Know Someone's Even Coming?

Atlas : ' Cause We Got A Bathysphere On It's Way Down... That Means We've Got Company

Gia : Are You Ready Mort For Some Exploring

Mort : Oh No I Think I'm Gonna Be Sick

To be continued

Chapter 2 : Troubles With Big Daddies & Enter Frank Fontaine

Johnny : O-okay, Just One More Minute... The 'Sphere- The 'Sphere Is Coming Up Now...

Atlas : Johnny, Security's Banging Off All Over... Get A Move On

Johnny : Please, Lady... I Didn't Mean No Trespass. Just Don't Hurt Me... Just Let Me Go... You Can Keep My Gun. You Can-

All : Oh

Alex : Ugh God

Marty : Disgusting

Maurice : You Gotta Be Kidding Me She Killed That Guy

Vitaly : Oh No

Skipper : Oh Shit

"Gia holds Mort"

Splicer (female) : Is There Someone New

Skipper : Shit

Alex : This Is Taking Forever For The Door To Open

Atlas : Would You Guys Kindly Pick Up That Shortwave Radio?

Alex : There It Is

"Alex grabs the radio and the door opens"

Atlas : I Don't Know How You Guys Survive That Plane And Ship Crash, But I've Never Been One To Question Providence I'm Atlas, I Know You Animals Back At Circus Zaragoza In London And I Am To Keep You All Aliv. Now Keep Moving On... We're Gonna Have To Get You All To Higher Ground Take A Deep Breath And Step Out Of The Bathysphere I Won't Leave You Guys Twisting In The Wind. We're Gonna Need To Draw Her Out Of Hiding. But You're Gonna Have To Trust Me

Splicer (female) : I'll Wrap You All In A Sheet...

Alex : What Was That

Vitaly : I Think It's Her

Atlas : Just A Bit Further... How Do You Like That Sister?

"a machine appeared from nowhere and tried to kill the female Splicer"

Atlas : Now Would You All Kindly Find A Crowbar Or Something? Bloody Splicers Sealed Johnny In Before They... Goddamn Splicers Grr That's It That's The Last Straw

Alex : You'd Better Get Mad At That Splicer This Mess Is Her Fault

Marty : That's Right The Splicers Aren't Mad At Us They're Mad At You Because Your A Selfish Old Greed Bag

Atlas : I Can't Believe This I'm Gonna Die Out Here Hey Alex

Alex : Hey How'd You Know My Name

Atlas : Never Mind That Just Get Us Outta Here

Alex : I Can't, I Don't Have A Map I Think We're Lost Hey Looks Like Some Kinda Old Wrench And Some Old Paper Ugh They're Stuck

Marty : What Are You Doing Alex

Alex : Just Stand Up Will You

Marty : Sure Thing Buddy Let Me Help You With Those Hmm Looks Like A Wrench And A Map

Atlas : A Map We're Saved Let's See

Marty : Stand Back Atlas I Can't Let You See In The Looking Map

Atlas : Grr Let Me See That Map

Marty : OKAY FINE

Atlas : Finally Lets See What, What Is This, This Map Looks Like It Was Drawn By A Five Year Old It's Worthless

Marty : It's Worth A Dollar

Atlas : Grr That's It I'm Gonna Kill Him

Alex : Marty What's That Light

Atlas : Is It The Splicer's Hearts

Marty : Nope No Splicers Just Plasmids Pretty Neat Huh

Alex : Woah Cool I Wonder What They Do

Vitaly : I"m The One Who Look Forward To The Plasmids If They Go Into Our Body's Let It Be

Melman : Don't Know About You Is Anyone A Little Excited About Battling All The Splicers I'm Looking To Tryout Some New Karate Moves From Chop Chop Master Onion Back At Parappa The Rapper's World Oh Well Let's Get A Move On We Don't Have Any Time To Waste

All : Look Out

"flaming table fall to the stairs"

Vitaly : Woah Too Close Better Be Careful My Little Lemur

Alex : Splicer! LET'S KILL IT

Splicer : Uh Oh

Alex : Take This And That

Splicer : AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Alex : And Stay Down

Vitaly : Ha No Splicer Alive Can Match Our Stuff And You Suck Splicer

Splicer : Oww

Alex : Hey Look There's The Plasmids

Marty : Let's Do This Here Jack

"Jack stabs himself with the plasmid"

Atlas : Steady Now Your Genetic Code Is Being Rewritten- Just Hold On And Everything Will Be Fine

Alex : Jack No

All : JAACK

Jack : Sorry Guys This Has To Work AAAAAHHHH Ow Ugggh

Gia : Jack Uh Oh Someone's Coming

Atlas : Those Splicers Are Ehh Guy The One On The Left And You Guy The One On The Right But They're Dangerous And Strongest Splicers You Ever Seen

You Guy : This Little Fish Looks Like He Just Had His Cherry POPPED... Wonder If He Got Still Got Some ADAM On Him?

Ehh Guy : You Hear That? Let's Bug

You Guy : Weak You're A Weak Chopper

Ehh Guy : This Little Fish Ain't Worth Toeing It With No Big Daddy

You Guy : Yellow Always Have Been You'll Be No Better Off With The Metal Daddy, Little Fish. See You Floating In The Briney...

"Big Daddy ? and Little Sister ? walk by Jack"

Alex : (whispers) What The Hell

Little Sister ? : Look Mr. Bubbles, It's An Angel- I Can See Light Coming From His Belly... Wait A Minute. He's Still Breathing. It's Alright, I Know He'll Be An Angel Soon

Gia : Aww How Cute

Atlas : You Alright Boyo? First Time Plasmids A Real Kick From A Mule But... There's Nothing Like A Fistful Of Lightning, Now, Is There?

Jack : Nope

Gia : Well Good I Wonder Who Are Those Guys

Alex : Try That Plasmid Out Jack

Jack : Okay

"Jack uses his plasmid to open the door"

Alex : Yeah Let's Go Uh Oh That's Your Plane Right

Jack : Yes

All : Woaahh

Alex : Let's Move People We Have No More Time To Waste

Mort : Weee

Alex : Mort

Jack : Just Go Alex

Alex : Oh Crap Not Again

Gia : Let's Go

Stefano : Hey Wait For Me

All : Wooaaaah

Alex : We Made It

Marty : Few I Thought We Didn't Make It

Gloria : Let's Go That Way Okay

All : Okay

Alex : What The

Atlas : Splicer! Give'em The Combo- Zap'em Then Whack'em One-Two Punch Remember, The One-Two Punch Guys When Jack Hits The Splicer You Run

"Jack hits the Splicer"

Atlas : Okay Guys Run

Alex : C'mon Let's Go

Atlas : Don't Worry About Jack He Fought A Splicer Just Like You And Your Friends Alex Now Go Or It's Plasmids For Everyone Go Ha Go Do Your Animal Business

"after ten or eleven seconds later"

Jack : Well That's The End Of That

Alex : How'd You Do

Jack : Pretty Good

Alex : Good That's What I Thought Now Let's Go To That Elevator

Atlas : See A New Elevator Bigger Than Ever Before

Alex : Cool Thanks Atlas

Atlas : Don't Mention But Listen I've Got A Family And I Need To Get Them Out Of Here But The Splicers Have Cut Me Off From Them- If You Can Reach Them In Neptune's Bounty, Then Maybe, Just Maybe I Know You Must Feel Like The Unluckiest Man In The World Right Now And You Guys Haven't Gone To Mexico Yet To Do Your Last Performance Before Thanksgiving But You Guys Are The Only Hope I'll Ever See My Wife And Child Again Go To Neptune's Bounty... Find My Family... Please

Jack : Alright We'll Do It

Splicer (female) : When Your Daddy's In The Ground, Mommy's Gonna Sell You By The Pound, When Your Mommy's Up And Gone, You're Gonna Be The Lonely One, When You Are The Lonely One, No One Will Be There To Sing This Song Hush Now... Mommy's

Alex : TAKE THIS

Jack : Alex No ALEX

Alex : "huffing'

Atlas : Plasmids Changed Everything They Destroyed Our Bodies, Our Minds We Couldn't Handle It Best Friends Butchering One Another, Babies Strangled In Cribs The Whole City Went To Hell

Alex : AAH Splicer Jack Kill It Kill It With Fire

Jack : Okay

"pistol shot the splicer"

Alex : Phew That Was Close Hey There's A Entrance To A Theater Or Something Let's Go

Atlas : Careful Now... Would You All Kindly Lower Those Weapons For a Minute? Thanks You Guys Think That's A Child Down There Don't Be Fooled She's A Little Sister Now Somebody Went And Turned A Sweet Baby Girl To A Monster Whatever You Thought About Right And Wrong On The Surface Well That Don't Count For Much Down In Rapture Those Little Sisters They Carry Adam- The Genetic Material That Keeps The Wheels Of Rapture Turning Everybody Wants It, Everybody Needs It

Splicer : "roar" I Got You Now Sister

Little Sister ? : AAAHHH

"Splicer punches the Little Sister. everybody's surprised and a Big Daddy appears"

Marty : Hey What's That Woah

Alex : Woah What The Oh Oww Ewww Oh Oww Ohhhh

Atlas : That's The Big Daddy, She Gathers Adam, He Keeps Her Safe

Alex : Well Let's Follow It Without Make Any Sudden Move

"alex steps on a chip and the big daddy gets angry"

Alex : It's The Big Daddy Ruunn

Stefano : Wait Over There A Dark Area

Alex : Good Idea Buddy

"everyone ran into the area"

Alex : There's A Door Here

Atlas : That's Right There's A Door It Leads To The Sewer's And There's A Safe House Nearby

Alex : Let's Go

"Alex opens the door & and the Little Sister follows them"

Alex : Phew That Was What The Heck That Little Sister Followed Us What's Your Name

Little Sister Caroline : They Call Me Caroline

Alex : Okay Caroline Let's Get Out Of Here Walking Together

Little Sister Caroline : Okay You Know What My Big Daddy Cameron Does To Me When I'm Lonely

Alex : Hold On Stop Stop Stop Your Big Daddy's Cameron

Little Sister Caroline : Yes A Bouncer Type

Alex : Ah I See Now Carry On Now What

Little Sister Caroline : Well Hold On I Always Call Him Mr. B Which Stands For Bubbles In The Tunnels Of Rapture But When You Use This

Alex : Woah What's That

Little Sister Caroline : It's Called A Mind Controlled Stick 3000 It Controls A Big Daddy And It Say It's Name

Alex : Now Continue What You Say

Little Sister Caroline : He Gives Me A Big Hug And I Sing The Happy Song C'mon Let's Sing All Together

All : "sings" Do You Know The Happy Song, The Happy Song, The Happy Song, Do You Know The Happy Song

"the light turned on and the Big Daddy is spotted"

All : AAAAHHHH

Stefano : Oh My Gosh What Are We Gonna Do We Can't Go In There It'll Kill Us We'll Just Go To That Closet And Lock Us Up

Gia : But There Is No Closet

Stefano : Oh That's It We're Doomed

All : "whimpering" (except alex)

Gia : I'm Too Young To Die

Melman : I Don't Wanna Sacrifice My Life Wait My Baby Cow Who's Gonna Take Care Of My Baby Cow

"back at the alps"

Melman : Poo Poo Damn You Who

Marty : That's It Guys Game Over Man Game Over

All : Alex And Caroline Help Us

Little Sister Caroline : Here Alex

Alex : Caroline

Gloria : Alex

Alex : Don't Worry I'll Mind Control Him

"Alex puts the stick on the Bouncer"

Marty : You Did It Alex He's Mind Controlled Less Than Uh Less Than One Hundred Hours

Alex : What I Don't See That Tag

Marty : Look

Alex : For One Hundred Or Two Hundred Hours (Really Works)

Big Daddy ? : Uggh Oh Hey Guys

Alex : Okay Marty Ask Away

Marty : Okay What's Your Name

Big Daddy Cameron : My Name Is Cameron

Alex : Cameron Okay That's A Good Name Hey Look There's The Safe House

"everyone went inside and the door shuts automatically"

Fontaine : Mwahahahahahahahaha

Mort : AAAAAH

"Alex holds Mort then drops him"

Fontaine : Bingo Jack Mwahahahahaha You're In My City And You Guys Are Intruders

Alex : Uh No No Not Intruders What's Your Name

Fontaine : My Name Is Frank Fontaine

Alex : Oh Yeah I Beat You Back At The Game

Fontaine : How Dare You Enter Your Secret To Me Beat Me Fine I'll Give You Guys A Challenge You All Won't Soon Forget About We Play Little A Game Hmm If You Win You Get To Go Back To The Surface Mwahaha

Alex : Yeah No Thanks We'll Be Leaving C'mon Guys

Fontaine : I Wouldn't Do That If I We're You Mwahahaha

Alex : Uh Your Not About To Be Me Are You

"Alex opens the door and the Splicers are outside of the entrance"

Alex : What The Heck

Fontaine : Ahahahaha I Told You So How About That Game

Gia : What Do We Have To Do

Fontaine : It's A Scavenger Hunt A Thanksgiving Spedition The Rules Are Quite Simple You Know In This Very City I Need Three Objects That You Need To Return To Me Collect All Three And You Win, If You Win I'll Let You Leave What Do You All Say

All : Yeah

Melman : What About You Alex

Alex : I Guess We Don't Have A Choice

Fontaine : Excellent I Know You Will Seek My Way In My City There's Three Artifacts That Allows Me To Let You All Leave The Fiirst Object Is The- Book Of Everlasting Knowledge It Has Secret Pages Lies The Answer On Anything That You Ever Want To Know This Book Belongs To The Ghost Librarian Who Wants Reek Havok On This City The Second Object Is The- Rose Of The Fallen Lover This Rose Belongs To The Wicked Witch Who Loves Her Lost Love Finally And Most Important The- Heart Of Louie The Gardener This Heart Belongs To The Two Splicer Bosses Ehh Guy And You Guy Who Wants To Eat It For Supper When You All Collect All Three Of These Items You'll be Given The Way Out

Gia : That Doesn't Sound So Hard

Fontaine : Well Afraid There Is A Catch You Must Get These Items Before Thanksgiving In 5 Days If You Live You Go Back To The Surface To Go To Mexico, If You Die And Or Failed To Complete These Tasks Before The Sun Rises You Will All Fail And You Belong To Me Mwahahaha Nyahahahahaha Ohahahahaha So Want A Cookie

Alex : Sure

"5 minutes later"

Fontaine : Okay Guys Off You Go Before You Leave You Better Tell Me You Like My Cookies

Alex : Okay I Like Your Cookies

Fontaine : I Don't Know If You Did That Doesn't Sound Convincing To Me

Gia : I Like Your Cookies

Fontaine : You Never Had Any

Gia : But

Fontaine : No Buts

Alex : Okay We Better Get

Fontaine : Going I Know I'm Just Wasting Your Time Just Carry On Also One Last Thing The Librarian Has The Book But She's Once A Boxing Champion So Be Careful All She Wants Is Somebody Brave Enough To Defeat Her Like A Fight For The Book Just Like Daytime Television Good Luck But Just Remember If You Live- You'll Win, If You Die, Well You Given Your Life To The Sacred Gods Of Olympus From God Of War Poseidon, Hades, And Zeus

Alex : Okay

Fontaine : Bye Bye Mwaha

Gia : I Bet He's Some Kind Of Villain

Alex : Something Tells Me He Had A Plan We Should Be Careful

"4 minutes later in the conference room"

DuBois : Mr. Fontaine We've Got Them

Fontaine : Great I Knew They'll Fall For It

DuBois : What Shall We Do Now Since They've Fallen For Our Plan

Fontaine : Initiate Operation Animal Destroyer Alex The Lion And Jack Ryan Have No Idea What The Heck Is Going On And What The Heck Is Coming To Them

"DuBois And Fontaine maniacally laugh together"

To be continued

Chapter 3 : Getting The Book & Enter Big Daddy Nigel

Alex : Okay Guys The Best Place To Find The Book Will Be In The Library Let's Go

Alex : Nope

Marty : Nope

Gloria : Nope

Melman : Nope

Skipper : Nope

Kowalski : Nope

Private : Nope

Rico : Nope

Julien : Nope

Maurice : Nope

Mort : Nope

Vitaly : Nope

Gia : Nope

Stefano : Nope

Jack : Nope

Big Daddy Cameron : Nope

Little Sister Caroline : Nope

All : (shouts) NOPE

Gia : I Wonder If The Book Is Around Here Somewhere

Alex : I Can See Why

Gloria : Alex Check This Out

Alex : Wow I Don't See The Librarian Uh We'll Split Up Into Three Teams Team One- Me, Gia, Stefano, Mort & Jack Next Is Team Two- Gloria, Melman, Julien, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, And Rico Finally And Most Important Team Three- Vitaly, Cameron, Caroline, Maurice, And Marty So Team One Will Go The Wall On The Left, Team Two Will Go To The Wall In The Middle And Lastly Team Three Will Go To The Wall On The Right Everybody Got It

All : Yeah

Vitaly : It Wasn't Worth It

Alex : Okay Guys Split Up

Gloria : Hmm Zombie Survival Guidance

"Alex throws the treasure island book on the floor"

Ghost Librarian : Shh Quiet

Gloria : Alex Be Careful Those Books Have Feelings

Alex : Oh Come On Gloria What Are They Gonna Do They're Books

"Alex throws another book called the lord of the rings"

Ghost Librarian : Shh Please Be Quiet You're Disturbing The Other Ghosts

Pirate Ghost : (whispers) Argh

Gloria : Alex Did You Feel A Chill

Pirate Ghost : Rrryargh

"Gloria's stunned and dropped the zombie survival guidance"

Gloria : AAALEEX

Alex : What

All : Look

Alex : AAAHHH

Pirate Ghost : Get Away From Me Treasure

Spartan Ghost : Stop Right There Criminal Scum

Ghost Librarian : Guys I've Already Ask You To Be QUIET

"The Pirate Ghost, Librarian Ghost, and The Spartan Ghost are fighting each other"

Alex : Gloria Do Something

Gloria : Um Uhh (whistles) Hey Guys How About This Book

"Gloria drops a book called rose and the ground started to shake"

Dragon Ghost : (roars)

"the ghosts look at the Dragon Ghost"

Dragon Ghost : (roars)

Ghost Librarian, Pirate Ghost, & Spartan Ghost : Quiet, Yoo-hoo, Attack

Alex : Come On Guys Where The Heck Is This Book

Gia : I Don't Know If Someone Went In The Library Who Else Knows To Read Books

Dragon Ghost : (roars)

Alex : Wait A Second Of Course I Know Where It Is Gia How Do We Get Out Of Here

Gia : We Have To Find A Book That's Worse Than All Of The Others

Alex : I Got This Hey Ghosts

All Of The Ghosts : What

Alex : I Got Some Real Literature Book You Guys Might Like

Ghosts : Ohh "gasps"

"a theme plays from spongebob and Alex shows the twilight book"

Ghosts : Everlasting Good Byes

Alex : Overused But Uh Hey it Works Come On Guys I Know Right Where It Is

Vitaly : "gasps'

Alex : What Is It

Vitaly : It's The Librarian She's Back But Whatever You Do Don't Look Into Her Eyes

Alex : Gotcha

Vitaly : Okay Now Go Punch Her

Alex : Okay

"Alex goes behind the Librarian"

Alex : Psst I'm Right Here

"Alex punched her"

Vitaly : Good Job Alex Now Get Out Of Here Ghost Librarian Or I'll Stick Your Head On A Fence Post

Ghost Librarian : Oh "gasps" Hmph

"Ghost Librarian teleported"

Alex : Finally Now To Get The Book

Gia : Oh Wow How'd You Know It Was There

Alex : What Did You Think That People Live in Here Before Cell Phones

Gia : This Book Holds Everlasting Knowledge Anything That You Need To Know Is Right In This Book

Fontaine : Well Done Well Done You Found The Book Good Thinking On Your Part Alex

Alex : Haha Well I Guess That's Part Of My Natural Stratification

Gia : Hmph

Fontaine : Unfortunately For You The Book Was Child's Play To A Pair To What Comes Next There Is A Poor Sweet Girl Near Floor C Room 300 Who Has A Broken Heart Alas The Rose Was O-So Cherish On The Day Of Her Wedding He Never Showed Up Come To Find Out That Prince Charming Join The Dead That Night Haha But She Still Wait's For Him All She Wants Is To Be Loved Again You Must Retrieve The Rose For Me Also There's One Last Recruit In Your Team Alex His Name Is Nigel A Big Daddy Rosie Who Is Always Depressed He Is In The Catacombs In The Library So Go There And You'll Find Four Nigels The Large One, The Big One, The Medium One, And Finally The Small One So First Find Nigel Then Get The Rose Good Luck Mwahahahahaha

Atlas : You Hear That Alex You Must Find Cameron's Twin Nigel

Alex : I Do Atlas But How Do We Get To The Catacombs

Atlas : Press That Button And You'll See Nigel Got It

All : Got It

Atlas : Now Go

"after 20 seconds later"

Little Sister Caroline : Hey Niggle

Big Daddy Nigel : "sighs"

Little Sister Caroline : Niggle

Big Daddy Nigel : How Did You Fix The Elevator

Little Sister Caroline : How Did You Break The Why Would You Do That

Big Daddy Nigel : I Broken That Thing Simply To Keep You Out

Little Sister Caroline : Oh You Know These Guys Right

Big Daddy Nigel : The Cast Of Madagascar 3 The Movie Yeah I Saw You Guys Back At Italy Your Performance Was Bad

Alex : Yeah So Um You Must Be Niggle Right

Big Daddy Nigel : Nigel

Alex : Nigel Okay Sorry Caroline Tell Nigel Why We're here

Little Sister Caroline : Okay Niggle

Big Daddy Nigel : It's Nigel

Little Sister Caroline : Right Sorry Remember The Time You And Cameron Are Fighting Each Other In The Tunnels Of Rapture

All (arguing) Oh My God That's Never What That's Never Happened, I Just Want To Be Inside You And Stuff, Oh No No

Alex : OH MY GOD NO NO NO NO NOSTER NO It's Not About Any Of That Look We Just Want To Ask You A Few Questions

Big Daddy Nigel : Look Look Look Look I Don't Have Time For Any Of This I Want All Of You To Leave Right Now

Alex : It's About Maybe Fontaine And DuBois

Big Daddy Nigel : Oh Those Guys

"5 or 4 minutes later"

Alex : So That's Who We've Been Dealing With All Along

Big Daddy Nigel : Oh Good Lord I Wish That Will Never Happened Again

Alex : Wait This Happened Before

Big Daddy Nigel : Of Course It Has You Fool Okay Time Is Up The Essence What Did DuBois Wear

Alex : Well

Big Daddy Nigel : Was She Wearing Any Silver Shiny Clothes

Little Sister Caroline : Was She Wearing Silver

Vitaly : No No She Doesn't Wear Anything Like That

Big Daddy Nigel : Perfect She's In Her Lowest Weakest Form

Big Daddy Cameron : Then Let's Get Naked

Big Daddy Nigel : "gasps" Cameron

Big Daddy Cameron : Nigel

Big Daddy Nigel : I Told You I Never Wanted To See You Again

Big Daddy Cameron : You Never Said Such Things What Are You Doing With My Friends

Alex : Wait Wait Wait Wait You Two Know Each Other

Big Daddy Nigel : Of Course We Know Each Other Fool

Vitaly : Can't We Just Talk Nice

Alex : Cameron Listen We've Got The Book And Your Brother Nigel

Big Daddy Cameron : Good Now Let's Get The Rose

Alex : Something Tells Me That DuBois And Fontaine Are Working Together We Should Be Careful Though So Wait Your Nigel

Big Daddy Nigel : Yes I Am Nigel

Alex : Okay Are There Other Nigel's

Big Daddy Nigel : There Are Many Nigels

Alex : Oh So You're Nigel, He's Nigel, Nigel, Nigel

Big Daddy Nigel : We All Nigel

Vitaly : Okay Which Nigel Is Gonna Come With Us

Big Daddy Nigel : The Big Nigel

Alex : Okay We Shall Take Nigel To DuBois And Fontaine

Big Daddy Nigel : You Should Not Take Nigel, Nigel Shall Lead

Vitaly : Okay We Could Just Walk To Them

Big Daddy Nigel : No You Must Show Nigel

Vitaly : It Wasn't Worth It

DuBois : Hahahaha We Got"em

Chapter 4 : Getting The Rose & Making The TNT

Gloria : Why Are You Keep Staring At Me Nigel

Big Daddy Nigel : Because I Love Hanging Around You When I'm Alone Being Grouchy

Melman : Hey Nigel That's My Girl Not Yours

Big Daddy Nigel : Hey Nigel Always Needs Girls When I'm Old But To Get Me, Cameron, And Caroline Out Of Rapture We Need To Make A Explosive Device To Kill DuBois And Fontaine

Melman : But That's Like Devil Magic Or Some Sort

Alex : Don't Worry Melman We'll Show Those Two

Melman : You're Right We Can't Let Their Plan Be Complete And Us Dead You Were Right Alex Before We Go On The Cruise You Said A Animals Gotta Do What An Animals Gotta Do Also We Got To Stop Their Plan

Alex : But We Need Some Sand And Gunpowder To Make The TNT

Big Daddy Nigel : That's The Explosive Device To Kill Those Guys

Gia : Hey Look

Alex : There's The Rose

Gia : There It Is

Alex : "gasps"

"Alex puts his hands on Gia's mouth to shush her & Gia looked at the wicked witch

Wicked Witch : "huffing"

"Alex & the gang went back to the hallway"

Alex : "whispers" Now What Do We Do

Gia : "whispers" I Don't Know Maybe We Could Sneak Around

Alex : "whispers" She Didn't Hear You So Maybe I'll Try To Sneak Upon The Rose Watch My Back

Wicked Witch : "huffing"

"Alex tip-toed halfway across the room and the Wicked Witch sensed someone's going to the rose finally Alex stepped on a dead spider"

Alex : "whispers" Ugh Finally

"the Wicked Witch is about to attack Alex, the Wicked Witch attacked Alex three times, and finally Mort stopped her

Mort : My Love I Have Return To Thee, Come To Me My Darling And Express Your Love To Thee

"the Wicked Witch kisses Mort, the Wicked Witch gives Mort a growing up plasmid, Mort drinks it and finally grows into a fully grown lemur"

Mort : Wow What A Woman

Wicked Witch : "sighs" Thank You

Alex : The Wicked Witch Is Gone

Big Daddy Nigel : But What About Mort

Mort : Ugh Hey I'm Big, But I Sound Like A Teenager

Alex : Mort You Did It Haha Nice Going Man I Can See The Shippers Now Ha Their Gonna Love This Man

Fontaine : I Say Mort That Was Brilliant Good Show Old Boy

Mort : Thank You Fontaine Not Like This

Fontaine : Yep And You're A Fully Grown Lemur

Mort : That's Right

Fontaine : Well Then Your Final Challenge Is Coming Up Now You Must Find The Heart Of Louie The Gardener Somewhere In My Garden In Floor D Garden Room Is Somewhere Remains Of Ehh Guy And You Guy So To Defeat Them You Must Test Your Fighting Skills To Get The Heart So Yeah I Mean But Beware The Guys Are Too Strong As Slammers From Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon

Gia : Come On Alex We Only Made It This Far We Can Do It

Alex : Yeah Let's Do This And The One And Only Shot At Defeating Or Busting Ehh Guy And You Guy

"3 days ago 7:30AM"

Mort : So Basically Now I Know How To Kiss Her But Hey If My Romance Ever Fails You Keep Me Protected

Big Daddy Nigel : Your Kindness, Your Intelligence, And Bravery Have Warmed My Adam Juiced Heart As Promised Here Is My Supplies, My Crafting Table, And Here Is Our Local Map Of Rapture Now Mort I Need You To Man This Crafting Table

Mort : Okay

Big Daddy Nigel : Okay I Need You To Put Sand Here

Mort : Okay

Big Daddy Nigel : Here

Mort : Yes

Big Daddy Nigel : Here

Mort : Yes

Big Daddy Nigel : And There

Mort : Okay

Big Daddy Nigel : Now Take The Gunpowder

Mort : Okay

Big Daddy Nigel : Here

Mort : Yes

Big Daddy Nigel : Here

Mort : Yes

Big Daddy Nigel : Here

Mort : Okay

Big Daddy Nigel : Here

Mort : Okay

Big Daddy Nigel : And Lastly There

Mort : Yes Sir

"the TNT appears out of nowhere"

Mort : Ooh

Big Daddy Nigel : Finally

Vitaly : What The Hell Is That

Big Daddy Nigel : This Is TNT That Is What We'll Use To Kill DuBois And Fontaine

Vitaly : It Wasn't Worth It

To be continued

Chapter 5 : Getting The Heart, The Last Of The Ehh Guy And You Guy, The Final Battle Part 1

"Alex opens the door"

Alex : Hey Don't Look At Me I'm A Lion, Not Lion Clippers

Gia : "sighs"

Gloria : Finally We Made It To The Garden

Vitaly : Now To Find The Heart And Beat Ehh Guy And You Guy

Ehh Guy : Not So Fast My Fine Furry Friends

All : AH!

You Guy : Yes It Is DuBois And Frank Fontaine Our Lords And Saviors

Melman : Listen Ehh Guy And You Guy You Better Give Us The Heart Or Else

Ehh Guy : Or Else What

Melman : Or Else We'll Rather Fight For it

You Guy : Hey I Guess You're Right I Could Just Take It

Ehh Guy : See Yeah

Ehh Guy & You Guy : Hahaha

Alex : Hold It Right There Ehh Guy And You Guy That's Our Heart Hiiyaah Quick Marty Go Get'em

Mary : Cheeese Pizza Die, Die, Die Alex Catch

"Alex smacks the guys butts"

Ehh Guy : Oww

You Guy : Oww

Marty : Well, Well, Well It Looks Like The Ehh Guy And You Guy Didn't Win This Time I Wonder Why?

Alex : Oh Well I Guess I'll Never Know What Will Happened To Them Oh Well Let's Get Out Of Here

All : Uh-Oh

Alex : They're Breaked Free Quick Gia You Carry The Heart While Me And Vitaly Handle Those Two

Gia : Okay Alex We'll Wait For You

Ehh Guy : You'll Never Beat Us

You Guy : That's Right It's Today Take Thi What Hey Where'd He Go, Hey Why Are The Lights Out?

Alex : Psst Right Here Hiyah

Ehh Guy & You Guy : AAAHHH

Big Daddy Nigel : Finally They're Dead That's The Last Of Them Now It's Time To Get Out Of Here And Go To Mexico In Style

All : Yeaah

Vitaly : Yeah We Did It Now Let's Go Punch Fontaine The Dick

Fontaine : Finally You're Not Going Anywhere

Alex : What Why?

Fontaine : Haha Haven't You Figured It Out

Gloria, Melman And Big Daddy Nigel : Figured Out What

Fontaine : Figured Out That I Had Enough Time Around Some Damn Heroes I Am Frank Fontaine And This Is DuBois My New Sidekick The Eater Of Worlds

DuBois : Wait I'm Not The Sidekick, Your The Sidekick

Fontaine : You Know What We'll Figure Out Later, Right Now We Must Teleport Them To Our Lair With Professor E. Gadd's Pixelator From Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon

"the pixelator teleported Alex & his gang to the villains lair"

Vitaly : Woah This Is Some Kind Of Obstacle Course

Fontaine : Yes Yep Indeed First You Need To Chase That Splicer Away From The Door Alex

Alex : Okay Hey Splicer Yoo Hoo Splicer Hey Look At Me And My Crazy Claws Their Sharp and Bloody I'm Gonna Bite You Come On Now Oh Oh Oh No Oh Shit Wait Take That Okay Glue Gun's Ready Three, Two, One Take That

Splicer : "gasps' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fontaine : Good Job Now Vitaly Used The Pickaxe To Break Down The Door And Use The Splicers Crafting Table To Make A Pressure Plate Now Go

Vitaly : Okay Tell Me What To Do

Big Daddy Nigel : Break Down The Door

Vitaly : Say It Loud

Big Daddy Nigel : Break Down The Door

Vitaly : Say It Real Loud

Big Daddy Nigel : BREAK DOWN THE DOOR

Vitaly : Oh I'm Gonna Break This Stupid Door Down Snap My Butt

Big Daddy Nigel : Yes Wait What

Vitaly : Pull My Hair

Big Daddy Nigel : Just Break Down The Door Okay Vitaly Check The Chest See If There's Any Wood There

Vitaly : Okay Wood In Here

Big Daddy Nigel : Good

"10 seconds later"

Vitaly : There We Go It's Done

Fontaine : Finally Time To Fight Me And DuBois Now Place The Pressure Plate There

Vitaly : Okay

Big Daddy Nigel : Oh Careful Not To Touch It, It Would Kill Us All

Melman : Alright Lets Get The Hell Out Of Here

Alex : There's No Way Out Man We Gotta Fight We Gotta Beat Them And Get Out Of Here

Gia : Okay Fontaine You Betrayed Us For the Last Time So If I Can't Get You To The Pressure Plate Then We'll Just Have To Bring The Pressure Plate To You Psst DuBois, Fontaine TNT Delivery

Alex : I'll Get The Little Sister's Caroline You Stay Here

Little Sister Caroline : Okay Alex

Alex : Hello Little Sister's Am I The Only One To Be Defeated By These Shenanigans While We Sit Completely While They Treat Us Like Rat Catching Raccoons I Think Not

Fontaine : That's Enough

Alex : Rise Up And We'll Send The Message That We Will Not Be Treated Thusly Come On Let's Get Fontaine Rise Up I Say And Stab Him With Your Weapons In One Minute Hey Fontaine Take This

"Fontaine & DuBois defeat everyone with a big laser sword"

Fontaine : Finally Time To Start To Finish From What I'm After

DuBois : You Know How Much That Splicer Was Worth It Was One Of A Kind You Cost Us Too Much Trouble Enough Already Alex It's Time To Pay The Fiddler Hey Where'd He Go

Alex : That's Enough DuBois

DuBois : What

Alex : You Heard Me

DuBois : Alex Is That My, My, My Big Sister Suit

Alex : Yep Buut I'm Not Gonna Be One Of The Bad Guys DuBois

DuBois : Okay You Worthless Hunks Of Junk Time To Finish You All Off

Jack : Hey That's A Bit Harsh

Little Sister One : Get Them

Little Sister Two You're Going Down Yay

"Little Sisters stabbed DuBois & Fontaine"

Fontaine : This Could Not Get Worse

Little Sister Two : You're Still Going Down Yay

DuBois : Wait A Second This Is Getting Worse

Vitaly : Come On Guys We Have To Get Onto Cameron And Nigel Before It's Too Late

"the Big Daddies liferafts come out of their backs"

Vitaly : Aww What's Happening To Those Two

Fontaine : No Do Not Hurt Us We're Just Simple Person's Please No Oh Oh OHH FORTY-EXOTARTS

"a big Splicer come out of nowhere then scare away the Little Sisters, also he wanted to destroy Alex too so he started running at him finally the Splicer jumped real far then he felled to his doom

Alex : Well That Was A Pretty Strong Adventure

Gia : Yes It Is Alex I Want To Go To Mexico

Stefano : Yay We're Going To Mexico

"and that was the end of the story or is it"

DuBois : Oww My Arm Oh My Leg

"DuBois smacked to the ADAM container, it broke out and all the plasmids are out then stabbed Fontaine and DuBois you know what happened they turned to a giant adam red octopus so they started going after our heroes

To be continued

Chapter 6 : Going To Mexico, The Final Battle Part 2, The End

Gloria : Melman That Was An Insane Adventure, Splicers, New People, Two Villains After Us, We Explored The Whole City Of Rapture Except Mexico

Melman : Yep

John : Hey Alex

Alex : John, Slaylord You Guys Are Still Alive And You're Not Dead

John : I'm Not Dead

Slaylord Steambath : Me Too

Alex : Come On We're Going To Mexico

John : Thanks Alex

Alex : Don't Mention It "gasps" What's That

Atlas : That's DuBois And Fontaine They've Transformed Into A Giant Adam Octopus

Alex : Oh No

Big Daddy Nigel : Hang On This Tour Is Not Over Yet, And We're Not Done Yet Get Set

Alex : Jack We Need A Plan And We Need It Now

Jack : I Got An Idea

Alex : Really

Jack : No Sorry Guys I Jumped The Gun On That One Too

Alex : It's Okay Buddy

Jack : You Know What I Bet Your Heart Is Right Alex I'm Sick Of Those Dang Lang Puppies Those Puppies Are Pretty Sick It's Time We Put DuBois And Fontaine Down

Alex : Ah I Like How You Think Jack Let's Get Those Guns To Shoot Them

Jack : Okay

Alex : Okay Get That Jack Good Now I'll Get It Yes I Got DuBois

DuBois : This Is Not OVER

Jack : What

Fontaine : "roars" Take This Jack

Jack : Don't Think So Alex Grab Those Slingshots

Alex : Okay Say Good Night Fontaine

Fontaine : Oww

Alex : We Want Our Ship Back Asshole

Fontaine : You Honestly Believe That Physical Harm Could Stop Oww Ow You Bitch

Jack : Death Is Having A Clearance, And You're On Sale

Fontaine : Noo Not Yet Oww That's DuBois Let's Hit'em

"DuBois and Fontaine swatted Alex and Jack away but the Big Daddies catched them"

Alex : Hold My Hand

Jack : Just Pull My Up

Alex : Are You Okay

Jack : Yeah But We Don't Have Any Weapons

Alex : No There's Gotta Be Let's Look

Jack : I Found

Alex : Okay Gia You Aim The Shot, And We'll Fire It

Gia : Alright

Alex : Ready, Aim,

"slow motion

Alex : FIRRRE

"normal motion, then the cannonball hits the two villains"

DuBois & Fontaine : Ow, Oh Curse You Heroes Of Rapture

"the octopus explodes"

DuBois : Fontaine

Fontaine : DuBois Nooo

Alex : You Guys Are Under Arrest

"5 minutes in mexico 8:00AM"

Alex : Here Take Them To Prison While We Do Our Last Performance Okay Guys Remember Last Performance Before Thanksgiving Right

All : Right

Alex : Good Let's Go

"5 hours later"

Alex : Okay People Before We Go We'll Have One Thing To Say Good Night And Thank You All

Vitaly : Well Nigel We Led You Out Of Rapture Nice Work Catching Jack Now Before We Call It A Night Let's Welcome Our New Members Cameron, Nigel, And Caroline

Big Daddy Cameron : I'm Officially A Circus Performer

Gloria : Right You Are Cameron

Skipper : Hooray For Cameron

Kowalski : By The Way Here Is Your Reward The Golden Drill And This

Big Daddy Cameron : Woah The Golden Drill, And Golden Armor Cool

Private : Try It Out Now

Big Daddy Cameron : Okay

"Cameron trys them out"

Big Daddy Cameron : Cool

All : Yeah

Brandon : Thank You For Reading Madagascar In BioShock The Complete Crossover Series

Melman : There's A Caterpillar Over Here

Brandon : Come On Melman You Must Say Something Like Thank You For Reading Our Series

Melman : Okay Thank You Reading Our Series

Brandon : I'll Let You Know That You All Like It Uh I Hope We're Going To Make The Second Crossover So Don't Worry It's Going To Be Awesome And Stuff

Melman : Yep

Brandon : Okay So Stay Tuned At The Credits So Yeah Meanwhile I'll Go Pee Uh Melman Finish It Up Please

Melman : Okay Yes There Could Be Another Crossover For The Whole Madagascar Series And All The Others That Brandon Liked But The Series Is Epic Need Some Jazz Music Hit It Frank Sinatra

"and that was the end of the chapter of the Madagascar trilogy story The End"

"parody of the short bioshock trailer"

Frank Sinatra : You Make Me Feel So Young, You Make Me Feel Like Spring Has Sprung, Every Time I See You Grin, I'm Such A Happy Individual

The Moment That You Speak, I Want To Go And Play Hide And Seek, I Wanna Go And Bounce The Moon

Just Like A Toy Balloon, You And I Are Just Like A Couple Of Tots, Running Across The Meadow, Picking Up Lots Of Forget Me Nuts

You Make Me Feel So Young, You Make Me Feel There Are Songs To Be Sung, Bells Could Be Rung, And A Wonderful Fling To Be Flung

And Even When I'm Old And Gray, I'm Going To Feel What I Do Today, Because You Make Me Feel So Young

You Make Me Feel So Young, You Make Me Feel Like Spring Has Sprung, And Every Time I See You Grin, I'm Such A Happy Individual

The Moment That You Speak, I Want To Go And Play Hide And Seek, I Wanna Go And Bounce The Moon

Just Like A Toy Balloon, You And I Are Just Like A Couple Of Tots, Running Across The Meadow, Picking Up Lots Of Forget Me Nuts

You Make Me Feel So Young, You Make Feel There Are Songs To Be Sung, Bells Could Be Run, And A Wonderful Fling To Be Flung

And Even When I'm Old And Gray, I'm Going To Feel The Way I Do Today Because You Make Me Feel So Young

You Make Me Feel So Young

Ohh You Make Me Feel So Young

Ending

DuBois : So Fontaine What Do We Do Now

Fontaine : I Don't Know DuBois, I Don't Know


End file.
